


Blossoming Friendship

by genjibums



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ???? but they crushin and pinin, Angst, Drinking, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smoking, a bit??, gay angst, gay brooding, idk what else to tag??? i have never posted her before hhhh!!!, mentions of drinking, mentions of genyatta, mentions of smoking, this is pre mchanzo, with Hanzo theres obviously angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjibums/pseuds/genjibums
Summary: After McCree takes a bullet for Hanzo, McCree insists they friends now. After a some though, Hanzo agrees.





	Blossoming Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this at like 4am after an all nighter so.. I apologize for mistakes and errors! But, I do hope you enjoy!! <3

"so, I guess after takin' that bullet for ya means we're friends now, yeah?" 

Hanzo glared at the agent sitting on the hospital bed, touching his right bicep that was bandaged; he would probably earn himself another glare if the not-so-good doctor saw. The archer only came to see if he was alright -from Genji's request, he tells himself- and the leave, but he stayed perched on the guest chair in the room. His only response to the waiting cowboy was a grunt and he looked away. Hanzo hated how he noted that the cowboy lacked his hat, he hated even more how he kept the hat in his room to return it. 

"Aw, c'mon, Hanzo. It was a sniper bullet." A chuckle, the cowboy playfully trying to guilt trip him to at least agreeing. 

Hanzo didn't take to it, only grunted again and glanced at him. "Then you need to stop festering with it and let it heal." Before standing up and leaving graciously. He hated how the brown hazel eyes digging into his neck was making him blush as he walked away, he hated how he could practically hear the cowboy grin with pride. But most of all, he hated how he didn't hate any of it.

Three days passed. Hanzo spending the time training or staring at the cowboy hat in his bed room; he didn't need to recover; the cowboy took a bullet for him.... He remembers these feelings from his younger days, remembered how he would show these feelings to the younger male business partners. And, when he showed them, the young man was baited by his younger brother into some one-night act or the elders caught sight of it and punished Hanzo for these feelings. 

A shiver went up the Archer's spine from the memories. 

 

Years have passed, there are few elders left alive, and Genji has changed.   
He has, and for the good. But, some things don't change. He has seen Genji around Jesse, they are close. Close enough for Hanzo to assume they are... Closer behind closed doors. Close enough for Hanzo to hate the thought of them being together, close enough for Hanzo to know not to get in the way; just as when they were boys. Hanzo needs to be happy, his brother is settling down and not trading his men. Although this was all true, Hanzo got the wrong man that Genji was settling down with. The sparrow's heart and soul were given to his loving and dearest teacher and lover. Hanzo needs to forget his terrible feelings for the cowboy and put it all behind them. He forced himself to believe that they weren't feelings, that they were just arousals due to the cowboy getup and that was one of his many... No, he would not admit it. It did not help the cowboy was praising every little thing Hanzo did ever.

Hanzo was sitting on his bed, thumbing the cowboy hat, touching the rim of it and thumbing over the bullets along the top. He went the extra mile to clean them, purring gently at how they shined. He smiled at it, bringing it to his nose and breathing in. Giving back this hat will be setting these terrible feelings away. He will not have any of the cowboy's belongings in sight and certain that will do the trick. ...hopefully. Hanzo, for once, is not so confident. This always happens with McCree and McCree-related thoughts; all of Hanzo's confidence is as broken as his past ooh edgy gay. Hanzo dares to tell himself he hates it but honestly, he does not mind it... As long as it is McCree. 

The archer breathed in before letting out a heavy sigh, standing up as he held the cleaned hat gently. He thumbed over the rim once more before he left his room; he must find McCree and return it to him, he has been talking non-stop about missing his damn hat.... Bessie. 

Hanzo knew where to find him at sunset, always near the beach; smoking or drinking, or both on worser days. He walked, ignoring how his stomach twitched and his heartbeat grew loud and quick; body excited to see McCree despite seeing him back at dinner time.

McCree was smoking as he sat on the cliff, legs spread and dangling off. Hanzo was always welcomed with a smile and a call of "howdy, darlin'!" That made Hanzo's heart skip, and always made him return it with a "why must you insist on calling me that? It is Hanzo" as he sat down next to him on his knees. Over time, it just became a nice routine, McCree's voice becoming more enthusiastic as Hanzo grew a grin a little chuckle. Hanzo loved the routine but he also knew he was over thinking it, that McCree saw it as nothing. Hanzo had also thought of different routines for them greeting. Soft hellos, finger tips touching, fingers dragging against each other to gently intertwine as the two shared a soft kiss. 

Those thoughts were interrupted by Jesse beaming and smiling. "Ya found Bessie!" Hanzo breathed in, looking at the hat he was cradling and protecting from the wind on his lap. "I- yes. I meant to return it to you but, my apologies, I got distracted." Offering over the hat carefully as McCree took it back excitedly, like a puppy finally hearing the word 'walk' and seeing his leash. He put it on perfectly the first time. "Thank ya!" McCree said, beaming like a puppy. 

Hanzo eyed the sight normally but his chest warmed with fondness. He hummed and nodded before looking at the sunset. His thoughts wandered... To nothing but the cowboy next to him.

Hanzo soon closed his eyes, relaxing with the smell of the cowboy nearby. He constantly complained about the smoke but to the cowboy, it was obvious the smell relaxed Hanzo. It wasn't that though, the scent of Jesse McCree himself was what relaxed Hanzo, and smoke was mixed with his scent of spicy sunset deserts and smokey sweet whiskey. Hanzo wanted to be consumed by the scent alone. 

Thoughts of that were cut off by one focused thought of the cowboy. "I suppose so." He answered to no recent question. He opened his eyes, looking at the surprised cowboy next to him. It was dark now, stars beginning to show themselves to the two. Time passing quickly was not unusual between the two. 

"I..." The surprised cosboy begun before grinning and holding the cigar that was in his mouth when he spoke his first word. "I beg yer pardon?" Offered, confused. 

Hanzo ignored the urge to respond with 'then beg' but he continued. "Earlier you said that we are friends now due to you taking a bullet for me. In gratitude, I suppose so." He explained, McCree nodding and grinning. "Well, then, partner it is." A chuckle and a smile. Hanzo preferred Darling still. "Yes." He agreed. 

With a small happy silence, Hanzo finally spoke. "But what difference does being friends do?" He doesn't want anything to change, he is happy this way.

The cowboy hummed, chuckling and rolling his shoulders in a happy shrug. "I dunno, share secrets n' braid each other's hair?" A chuckle. 

Hanzo frowned, nodding and speaking out a soft "oh" before looking down the cliff into the ocean. There was one secret he wanted to know, more than the secret of what relationship McCree had with his brother. He breathed in, not looking up. "Why do you wear your glove all of the time?"

Hanzo didn't see how McCree froze, didn't see how he looked shocked at Hanzo then looked away with pain. "Ah." Left him softly. The tone made Hanzo's heart twist in pain, making him look over cool but inside, it was in panicked worry. McCree was looking down at his gloved palm as he frowned with hurt and pain in his eyes. He then forced a smile and looked at Hanzo. "Not that secret okay, darlin'?" A chuckle as well. 

Hanzo frowned and nodded. "Yes." A stiff tone as he looked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I do hope you enjoyed!


End file.
